So Let It Begin
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Willow doesn't know why she woke up but when she did, she found that she had changed. As she goes out to try to find answers, she bumps into a certain winter spirit and eventually begins to scare the King of Nightmares himself. Now just what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

When I was alive, I was an extremely emotional person. Something as insignificant as a baby bird falling from its nest and dying would trigger tears. In a small argument, I'd end up hurting someone.

In more serious cases, say the death of a best friend or a family member, I'd be a bawling mess. In an extremely heated argument, blood would be shed one way or another. And not just a small trickle, their cut would be gushing blood.

Music highly influenced me as well. I listened to anything that would relate to me at that moment. Not much happy music though.

My parents thought I was insane. They began to drink heavily and do drugs. My mother couldn't take anymore, so she left. We heard that she died of a drug overdose just a few weeks later. My father cried and just drank more. I didn't cry. I didn't care. She never loved me, I could tell. My father called me the devil between sobs and gulps of alcohol. You wanna know why? I was smiling sadisticly. I had chuckled at him for being so pathetic. Then I left for my room, leaving him in the dirty living room. A few hours later, at about midnight, I heard a gunshot. It had come from his room.

When I opened the door and saw him on the floor, the gun in his hand and a bottle in the other. I had smiled evilly and began to laugh. It was just so pathetic of him. He had a few tears still leaving his eyes. I had shaken my head and left to the forest nearby.

I had my special spot in the forest. It was near the edge of the forest. I had gotten there and smiled. A large willow tree overlooked a small lake. Since it was winter, the lake was frozen over. A slight breeze had blown through and I shivered. I had been wearing simple clothing, as I always had. But it hadn't mattered. I loved the cold.

I had walked over to the base of the willow tree with my metal music blasting through my earphones. I sat on one of the larger roots that had popped out from under the ground. It made a good seat.

As I looked over the scenery, I noticed something in the middle of the lake. I got up and looked around for a stick. There was none, so I took hold of one of the thinner roots of the tree and yanked it. I examined the sturdy root. It looked as though someone had spent YEARS trying to carve it. Lucky me.

I took careful steps across the frozen lake, using my newfound staff as support.

At the very middle of the lake, was a frozen black rose. It looked like it had frozen over at its highest point because it was blooming beautifully.

I smiled and went back to my spot under the willow tree. My breathe slowed. I held the rose across my chest like sleeping beauty, my staff across my lap, and a small last note from someone who had just left the world a short while ago. I closed my eyes, and let the cold take me.

I know I died.

I knew I wasn't supposed to wake up again.

...

So, why did I?


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2**

**meeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ;-; **

* * *

I woke up gasping. It was midnight. My frosted clothes shimmered in the moonlight.

" You finally wake!" I heard a voice and looked around. There was no one to be seen. " Up in the sky" it said.

I looked up to see the pale, full moon beaming down on me. Then I felt something overwhelming. I clutched and clawed at my chest, which seemed to be the source.

" Calm, young one" the moon said. " I am the Man in the Moon and I have chosen YOU as a new spirit."

I glared at the moon, silently gasping and still clutching my chest. Then a figure formed from the moon beams. The male figured frowned.

" What you are experiencing now will become a normality. You are to be the new spirit of emotions and music." He held out a hand. "Allow me to help."

I cowered back, still on the root, giving him a look of uncertainty. I reculantly got my hand to meet his. He grasped my hand and pulled me up. My staff fell onto the snow covered floor and the rose was in my other hand.

He then took the rose from my hand and set it in my hair. When I crouched down to get my staff, he pet my head. His touch sent a waved a relief through my body. I silently sighed in relief. I looked up at him. He was smiling.

" Now" he took the staff from me "you are bound to this staff. If it is hurt, you are hurt as well." He held it out. "Be very careful not to let it drop into the wrongs hands." I took it and leaned on it. " I have to go now, but I'm sure you'll have company soon." He chuckled "We have spectators." He turned to the forest. "Watch over her!" He turned back to me "Good luck, Willow. "

And with that, he disappeared.

Who did he call to? And there's more than one person... I think he could've at least clarified who was watching, and still were.

I sighed and began to walk around. I remembered my little music player. I took it out and examined it. It was also a bit frosted over, but it worked extremely well. I smirked and played my music.

My favorite song came on:

_Hello? Hello?_

_Anybody out there?_

_Cuz I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know werer the world is_

_But I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name _

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough _

I finally encountered someone in the forest. I regretfully took my earbuds out of my ears..

Anyways, a figure began to form from out if the shadows. It was a man wearing a long, black robe. He had pale, gray skin. His black hair spiked up and back, defying gravity. His gold-silver eyes eyed me up and down.

"Hello love~" He came closer. I began to back away slowly. "Something wrong?" He came up right in front of me, way too close for comfort. "Are you...scared" He put up a hand to stroke my cheek, which I slapped away immediately. I backed up more, but to my great luck, I fell back on my rear. He chuckled.

"Oh just shut up!" I accidently burst out. "Your voice is getting on my nerves!" He growled angrily and pulled me back up by the shoulder, hard. A little whimper escaped me. I could sense his amusement.

"I'm sorry" he smirked "Did that hurt?" he gripped harder. The relief that Man in Moon had given me instantly went away. I yelped and fell back on the ground on my side, gasping in pain.

His amusement seemed to grow.

"_**PITCH! LEAVE HER ALONE!**_" an angry voice yelled out. A boy came into view. He had pale skin, snow-white hair, and the bluest eyes anyone could ever imagine. He wore old, frosted looking clothes, was bare-foot, and was clutching a shepherds crook in his hands

_All I sensed now was anger and hatred...other that the blood that ran down my arms, tainting the pure white snow beneath me._

" Oh Jack...why would you care for this girl?" they began to circle.

_The pain on me was lessening. I could sit up somewhat and breath better._

" Because you're hurting her!" Jack yelled. Pitch chuckled darkly.

_I turned to look for my staff. It was nowhere to be seen until I felt a small pressure on my neck. It had turned into a simple choker necklace with a single music note charm._

Jack and Pitch attacked each other. Each hit was an even match.

_I stuck an ear bud in and used my staff to help myself up. A song that I had never heard before began to play, but it made the pain lessen._

The two were still throwing blows, and the collisions became stronger. I decided to finally end it. I swung my staff, sending a strong wave towards them. They both noticed it way too late. It hit them both straight in the head, knocking them out cold. My knees felt a little weak, so I supported myself with my staff. A hole opened up on the ground, and out hopped a giant rabbit.

"JACK?!" he ran to the boy. "The bloody hell happened here?!" he yelled when he saw Pitch knocked out too.

_Exciting music began to play...something I've never heard as well._

He finally turned to me. "Did you do this?" I froze on the spot. He began to walk towards me. I shook it off and smiled mischievously.

"Maybe~" and I turned and ran into the forest, away from the scene.

"Hey! Wait!" he called. I laughed as I heard him follow me. Then I yelled back at him.

**"Nobody's ever caught me! How could you?~"**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! well this chapter ;-; sorry, when I finally came back to this chapter, it didn't wanna work with me ._. what made me come back was a certain review XD**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOODD ENOUGH! OKI SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BAI~ :3**


End file.
